


seasons

by onlyeverthus



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The season determines where they go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	seasons

_I've seen the universe, now I want to see the world._

Rose wants to travel, wants to visit parts of Earth she's never seen. He is more than happy to oblige, already growing restless from being stuck in one place. She wants to go to America first, thinks it will be easier because they know the language and Americans have an affinity for posh English accents. He tells her she doesn't have a posh English accent and she laughs and tells him to shut it.

So they leave, flying to Massachusetts in time to see the leaves turn and enjoy the crisp fall air.

Then it's down to New York, where the world is white and the air is too cold to be allowed. Rose is delighted by the snow and even more with throwing clumps of it at the Doctor.

They move again as spring approaches, down to Washington, D.C., where the view is pink from the scores of cherry blossoms. Rose is like a little girl, giggling as she stands beneath a tree as the wind blows and she is showered by pink petals. The Doctor watches, smiling softly as he is reminded of how much he loves her.

Summer is coming and they decide to slow down.

They scour the newspapers, searching for anyone selling a car. They find one just outside of the city and are soon on their way down to Florida.

Rose's hand hangs out the window as she drops cherry blossom petals from the window as they drive and watches in the mirror as they flutter to the road or get carried away on the wind.

They hold hands, discussing their adventures over these past few months and the shape of the clouds in the sky.

They reach Florida and drive from beach to beach until they find a house to rent.

Rose does not wait to unpack the car but rushes to the water, peeling off her clothes until she is in her knickers. He is watching her again, somehow content to view her from afar at this moment as she dives into the water. She stands, wobbling a little in the surf, and calls to him, pushing her hair back. He goes to her, drawn by her smile and the way her underwear clings to her.

It is still light out, if only just, but late enough that the beach is all but deserted. The Doctor pulls Rose to him, her wet skin soaking through his shirt and pants. It's not as though he cares and he sheds the clothing until he's in his underwear as well.

They kiss, standing together in the surf, her wet body pressed to his dry one. A warm summer breeze off the water caresses their skin and they sink to the sand, the Doctor sitting on his discarded shirt, Rose straddling his lap.

Her fingers comb through his hair as she kisses him and she smiles as she drops a hand down between them.

There is a shift of fabric and then she is guiding him inside of her, her arms going around him once more. He holds her tight, her breath warm on his shoulder, damp bits of her hair tickling his skin, but he relishes it, buries his face in her neck and inhales the salty tang of her skin.

She cries out as she comes but the sound is lost in the wind and the waves and he follows as she moves against him once more.

The sky is darkening rapidly, the clouds painted pink and red and gold as the sun sinks behind the ocean and the Doctor kisses Rose gently, holding her to him.

They watch the sun set, not moving until the last bit of light has disappeared over the horizon, and then they rise, collecting their clothes from the sand as they walk to the house.

*****  
  
It is August now and fall is approaching.

The Doctor and Rose have survived the heat, the tourists, and three hurricanes and now they look for somewhere new to spend the next few months.

Rose suggests Virginia and the Doctor agrees.

He is happy wherever they go so long as they are together.


End file.
